The Time Paradox: Alter Ending
by happywritingx
Summary: Starts around the part when they're running from the Extinctionists. I alter the ending a bit. ArtemisxHolly, may be fluffy, my first fic. T for mild language. Oneshot.


**Oneshot. Takes place during TTP. Holly sees Artemis and Kronski fight, and Artemis going down into the pit. A different ending, you could say, though the lemur is still recovered. AxH**

**Author's note: I recovered the beginning lines from the Time Paradox, but altered Holly' POV a bit, instead of her running to the souk. Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, nor do I intend copyright. Sidenote: Opal has Jay-Jay in this fic.**

Kronski hit him broadside with his full weight, tumbling them both through the railings into the dock. Artemis landed heavily on the baby chair, and it collapsed underneath him, one of its arms raking along his side.

"This is all your fault," squealed Kronski. "This was supposed to be the best night of my life."

Artemis felt himself being smothered. His mouth and nose were jammed by sweat-soaked purple material.

He intends to kill me, thought Artemis. I have pushed him too far.

There was no time for planning, and even if there were, this was not one of those situations where a handy mathematical theorem could be found to get Artemis out of his predicament. There was only one thing to do: lash out.

So Artemis kicked, punched, and gouged. He buried his knee in Kronski's ample stomach and blinded him with his fists.

All very superficial blows that had little lasting effect – except one. Artemis's right heel brushed against Kronski's chest. Kronski didn't even feel it. But the heel connected briefly with the oversize button on the remote control in the doctor's pocket, releasing the dock trapdoor.

The second his brain registered the loss of back support, Artemis knew what had happened.

I am dead, he realized. Sorry, Mother.

**(This is the part where I start to alter)**

Artemis heard a loud, "No!" as he fell to his death.

_Seconds earlier_

Holly saw what was happening over at the stage. After she had called Artemis's name, she realized Kronski had made his way towards the stage. Why would he want to go back there…

Artemis, she grasped. He must still be on stage.

She looked back, but a instant too late.

Artemis was lashing out at Kronski. His foot tried to hit his chest, but was unsuccessful with damage. Kronski was smothering Artemis, crushing him with his weight. Artemis was physically incapable to do anything.

Then, as she was flying back towards the stage, she heard a button _beep_. Holly registered it in her brain the same time Artemis did. The trap door. She flew faster, but it was too late. The trap door opened. Artemis fell.

"No!" She yelled out. Her magic was almost gone. She flew to the ground to look inconspicuous. Kronski looked back at her. The flames from the pit flew up. _Artemis is dead. No. No. No. He can't have. But those flames were impossible to escape. My best friend…_

Holly ignored Kronski. _Now is __not _ _the time to cry. But there isn't anything to be done. 10-year-old Artemis has the lemur. Doesn't he? The only thing to save his mother. I could never get his help. Could I?_

**(I've decided to also alter 10-year-old Artemis's conversation with Butler. In case you can't remember, I'm going to put up the whole conversation. I still don't intend copyright. On with the story)**

Ten-year-old Artemis was sitting at a prearranged spot in one of the sniper windows, picking non-exsistent lint from his jacket sleeve, which was his version of nervous pacing.

"Well?" he asked, steeling himself for the answer.

"The female wasn't hurt, but she's still in the building." Butler found it better not to mention that the long-haired male had everything under control untill Artemis's video arrived.

Artemis caught the implication. "The female? The other one was there too?"

Butler nodded. "The hairy one is dead. He attempted a rescue, but it didn't work out."

Artemis gasped. "Dead?" he said. "Dead?"

"Repeating the word doesn't change its meaning." said Butler sharply. "He tried to rescue his friend, and Kronski killed him for it. But what's done is done, eh? At least we have our diamonds."

Butler checked his temper. "We should move out for the airport. I need to run the preflight checks."

**(Alter time!)**

Artemis was in thought. This is wrong, he do I feel a strange connection to this male? And why do I feel sympathy for this female?

He sensed a deeper relationship between the two mystery people. Friendship, maybe? Possibly a romantic connection.

Butler snapped him out of his thoughts. "Artemis? What are you thinking?" Though he was somewhat afraid of what his young principal had to say.

"Butler, delay the flight. We're going back to the theatre."

Kronski turned to Holly. He motioned to his guards to stand down. He wanted to handle Holly himself.

"So. _Faerie_. You _do_ have pointy ears. How'd our guest hide those?"

Holly's hands went instinctively to her ears. She swore in Gnommish. Kronski continued to talk, walking slowly towards Holly. She could fly for it, but where? By now, all the Extinctionists had escaped, and Kronski's men were guarding the doors. There were no windows. Artemis was gone. There was no hope. Holly kept backing up while the doctor crept closer.

"You ruined me. You and that boy. But don't worry. I got rid of him." The mere mention of Artemis's death made her wince. She wanted to wimper, but wouldn't, for Kronski would probably enjoy that.

She couldn't see his eyes through the dark lenses. But she guessed they were dark and had violent things in mind. "How do you want your death, faerie girl? I don't care about what profit you could make anymore. I want you dead!"

He started to charge at Holly. Holly darted. She ran around the perimeter of the big auditorium, trying to wear the man out. But he was fueled with anger and adrenaline, a dangerous combination. Holly found no luck in this tactic.

Kronski was gaining on her. Her wings, possibly? Holly remembered. She tried to open them, but to do so, she needed to stand still for it to power up and open, but she was bouncing up and down like a roller coaster track. D'Arvit.

The Extinctionist finally trapped Holly into a corner. There was no where to run. "I don't like repeating myself, but I'm going to ask again," he said through clenched teeth. "How do you want your death? Do you want me to shoot you? I can make it painfull and last. Or do you want the gas chamber and join your pretty friend? I can leave you stranded to die in the desert, if you like."

Holly prefered not to choose her death, and to remain mute. This enraged Kronski further. "Answer, damnit! One of my men, come here!"

One of his men reluctantly agreed to go. Holly recognized him as the new guy. "Well? What is it? What death for the fairy?" Kronski asked the now uneasy guard.

"Uh… well.. I… I… I believe we should…"

"Spit it out, man!"

"Uh…uh… gas chamber, sir." He quickly spat out. He obviously didn't like his job right now.

His boss smiled evily. "Good, good. Send her off the way her friend did. Marvelous." Kronski turned around to assess his guards.

"Shut up about him!" Holly cried out. Kronski turned around, quite surprised.

"So you talk? Not a smart move now." He stepped dangerously close to Holly, up in her face. "How. Dare. You. Tell. Me. TO SHUT UP!" Kronski was bursting at the seams. A vein was showing in his temple. Then he did what would sicken any person in their right mind. Of course, no one here was in there right mind. Kronski reached up a hand, and smacked a woman, straight across the face.

Holly fell to the floor. Her hand covered her going-to-be bruised face. Holly was bottled up with anger. She was helpless in this situation. She had no resources. No one was coming to help. That changed in 2 seconds.

"One rule all respectable men should live by. Never hit a woman." The voice came from a boy across the auditorium. All the guards were out cold. The man who had taken care of that was none other than Butler. The boy was no doubt Artemis Fowl, age ten, of course. For a second, Holly thought her friend was alive again. She was quickly dismayed.

"Ah, Ah-temis. How…nice… to see you." Kronski faked the most phony smile.

"I must say, the feeling is not returned. Let the girl go, and I will give you half the diamonds back."

"No way in hell, Ah-temis. I don't care for the profit. I plan on killing faerie-girl, for all the trouble she's caused. But as soon as I kill you, since you caused this, I will take all the diamonds back."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing so?"

Kronski then noticed all the guards but 2 were unconscious. Butler cracked his knuckles. Very uneeded. Faster than Kronski could bat an eyelash, Butler had put a dart in his shoulder. Temporary paralysis, but he didn't need to know that.

Then Kronski passed out on the floor, just like that. The two guards were quickly taken care of. It left little Artemis, Butler, and Holly alone in the big room. Holly looked up at Artemis, who had come closer. She wondered if he would be the one to take her away to be poked and prodded. She could never get past Butler. She decided to ask.

"What do you plan on doing, Artemis?"

She must've learned my name when Kronski said it, Artemis thought. But Kronski said it oddly. She must've guessed. Artemis is a pretty distinct name.

"Go. Find your friend." He said simply.

Holly was stunned. He hadn't put her in a duffle bag and taken her away. But then apprehended what he just said. "Ar- My friend is dead." She said miserably. "He died trying to free me. I shouldn't have left him." She found herself revealing more than planned. "He was my best friend. He's saved me numerous times. I know I shouldn't feel sorry for myself or cry, but I can't help it. Arty's dead." Holly let a tear escape. Then another. A few more. She composed her self. Oh no. She let his name slip. Hopefully young Artemis mistook it for a nickname for Arthur or something.

"Arty, you say?" He seemed to think a bit longer. Then turned back to the mourning elf. "Faerie, your friend is not dead. Presumably. I have run a seismology test on the building. There seems to be a network of tunnels, that branch off from that pit. 'Arty' may still be alive."

Holly let it sink in. Artemis could be alive. She smiled. "Thank you. But you're just lettin me go?"

"I already have my profit. You are Kronski's problem now, so to speak. A way to get in the tunnels, without going through the pit, is a small door in the side of the stage. Good luck."

Holly smiled. "Thank you." And darted off.

But, Artemis being Artemis, eventually followed.

Holly found the door young Artemis had been talking about. The door blended in with the side of the stage, which was was covered in red velvet cloth along the entire side. Holly had to push the fabric aside to reveal the hidden door. She noticed something silvery next to the door. A lock.

"What's this?" Though she knew very well what it was. Very high-tech. Someone must want to be very secretive. A question kept bothering her. Why would someone have a network of tunnels here?

A swift kick fixed the lock problem. The lock broke open.

A stark white tunnel lay ahead. Flourescent lights lit it. It seemed to stretch a while, then take a turn. A perfect invite for danger. Perfect for Holly. But a lot more at stake than usual.

The tunnels weren't that complex. The tunnels, she noticed, were a good height for a faerie, but the tunnels were built for humans, right? Could there be…

Holly almost ran right into a door. It was white, like the rest of the tunnels. The door was big, for faerie standards. She hadn't noticed the tunnels getting larger. Oh well. But the door was heavily locked. She needed help for this. But where could she get it? And why were there so many security cameras? Someone paranoid, she observed. Foaly's not… Ohhhh no. No, no, no, no. Not her. Why did she have to encounter her? But Artemis is behind there! Holly was mulling over supposed options.

"Well, what do we have here? A mysterious door?"

D'Arvit. Mud Boy followed her. Of course he would, why wouldn't he? He is Artemis Fowl, so naturally he followed. Stupid, sensible Mud Boy.

"Why'd you follow me?" Holly asks the obvious.

"In any case, why wouldn't I?"

Holly tried to send a warning look to him. "It's dangerous down here, human. You will get seriously injured, or maybe killed," she emphisized the last word, "down here. You don't want to know what's behind this door. It can screw up things, big time. Please, get out." Holly said her last sentence as professional as possible, with a little care, and a dab of _mesmer_ could hurt either.

Artemis was quickly snapped out of his daze. "You realize you are only increasing my curiosity ten fold. I can send in Butler first, anyway. Butler, go." Artemis ordered his bodyguard.

"No," Holly said, a bit more firmly. "Butler or no Butler, that… _thing_ in there _will_ kill you, and not hesitate to. If you go in there, you die. You don't know what you're doing!" Holly raised her voice higher on the last sentence.

"Excuse me…"

"The only thing you're doing is wasting my time while I could be saving my friend. He's possibly in there, more possibly dying. If you waltz on in there, you will only be killed."

"I do not _waltz_…"

"It's a figure of speech, you idiot Mud Boy!"

Butler noticed a faint beeping. He knew at once what it was. Too late. There was only time to hide behind the wall that was the corner. Madame Ko would without doubt remove his tatoo for that one. But he had a plan in mind, but it required stealth and quiet.

An explosion blew the fighting pair off their feet. Dust billowed around them. Unconsciousness was immediate for Artemis. Not for Holly though, since by instinct she had protected her head from the floor. But she feigned unconsciousness.

A shrill voice was heard. "Well, what do we have here?" Opal's slinky silhouette hovered over hers and Artemis's bodies. "Merrrvalll." She sing-songed his voice. A weak "Coming ma'm." could be audible.

"I couldv'e swore there was a third… D'Arvit…"

Mervall turned the corner. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Don't look me in the eye!" she screeched. "It's bad for my skin. Now move these creatures. Though the boy looks like the other one. By the way, have you gotten rid of him yet?"

"I…I had time for only one leech. But none others."

"Hmph. I should have thought of that. Make him suffer. Don't tell anyone I said you had a good idea! And hurry up! I _said_, don't look me in the eyes!"

"Yes ma'm… sorry ma'm."

Holly tuned out of their conversation after "I only had time…" So Artemis was alive. A feeling washed over her. Relief… and something else?

Mervall said something about a leech. What were they doing? She paled. They were draining his blood. Oh no… oh no… _breathe, Holly, breathe, _she dug into her ankles. Mervall was dragging her? Very unorthodox. Or was it? No time to dwell, she thought, save Artemis. Save him. Must save him...

In LEP training, there was training for martial arts, a class which Holly partook in. In said class, a learn called the _spinning kick_, though very James-Bond like, was taught. One that Holly perfected.

With that swift move, Mervall was down for the count. Opal had left to get to get chocolate truffles. But she was coming back.

"Mervall? What's taking you so long? Do I have to send in your brother…"

Initial shock took over her. She stopped in her tracks. Opal saw Mervall on the floor, comatose. The girl, apparently an elf, was standing, pose ready for a fight. A fight that she was going to play a part in, but the ceiling fell.

Well, that's what it was like for Opal, at least. Holly saw it as Butler nearly crushing the deranged pixie. Said pixie screamed like a mud girl in scary movies, and fainted, since she was as paranoid as she was.

Holly laughed a little. Butler turned to his principal, disregarding Holly. He checked his pulse, and whatnot, while Holly took her chance, with the door wide open, literally, to dart off to her best friend, who could possibly something more, as she was soon to find out.

Opal's lair was horrifying. Holly passed sick, hungry or both kinds of animals. She even saw a quagga. Her eyes watered. All of these poor animals were stuck in cages, while they longed for an open pasture, or a tree, or fresh grass, but were instead bottled up in a disgusting cage, which apparently never got cleaned. _This is horrible,_ she thought. _This is just like humans-now a pixie-to do this. The Extinctionists had a part in this as well._

A blank door sat at the end of the demented hallway. Holly was almost afraid of what could be behind it. Either it could be a bathroom, or Artemis was behind it. Mervall had put in one leech, and was already extracting blood. With that lovely thought, Holly burst in the room, and was shocked and horrified by what she saw.

_Few minutes ago, Artemis, 3__rd__ POV_

Artemis regained consiousness after being gassed. The last things he remembered were a loud, "No!" Then, the flames not actually burning, and falling. The rest was blankness. He quickly concluded that Holly had screamed the, "No!" Shit. Holly saw him fall in the pit. She thought he was dead. Shiiiit. Holly, he thought, please don't come looking for me. I don't know where I am, but I know it's bad.

A door opened. Artemis pretended unconciousness. But not before he saw, out of his peripherals, a figure that was small, but not a child. A faerie. A pixie, because of the ears and the likeness to humans.

He heard the song, "Pixies Rock Hard" being hummed by a particularly annoying voice.

"Merrrvalll." Someone sing-songed his name. Ah, yes, Mervall Brill, the pixie who served Opal, along with his brother. Shit… Opal.

Mervall pinched something in his arm, that dearly hurt. Mervall ran off to Opal. She didn't know who he was yet, and he intended for it to stay that way. The pinching in his arm grew more painful. He felt his arm go cold. He opened his eyes to see a metal contraption in his arm. On the metal contraption was a clear tube leading to a bucket. Artemis stared at it. His blood was dripping down the tube. Even before he realized what was going on, he couldn't move, only his eyes. There is a paralysis drug in this, he took in. Only temporary, though. Why need a permanent one when the pateint was to die, anyway? Oh yeah. He was going to die. Again. But this time he was sure. Artemis stared drowsily at the celing, then the computer. It read _75% complete_. His breath hitched. His breaths were coming in gasps now. He couldn't fight anymore.

He was going to die in the past, no identity. His mother was dying. Holly thought he was already dead. What about father? And the twins? To them, because of the time paradox of him dying in the past, it will have seemed as if he dissapeared again, when he was 15 this time. Would the twins even have been born? 10-year-old Artemis already knows too much. He will cause everything to fall into place. But he has his diamonds, so he wouldn't need to capture a fairy, then he wouldn't have been able to turn into a better person, his father couldn't have been saved without Holly, so no, the twins would have never been born.

All this was his final thoughts as he drifted off into nothingness. During post-death, one sees and realizes personal thoughts. Holly, I failed you, was one of them. I failed the one I love. Artemis had realized he loved Holly. Death helped him see that. But now it was coming to claim him.

Goodbye forever, he thought. Goodbye. I love you Mother, Father, Beckett, Myles, Butler, and Holly.

_Back to Holly, 3__rd__ POV_

"Oh, Artemis…"

The room was stark white, like the tunnels that led to it. But in the middle lay a table, next to that a computer, a clear bucket. On the table lay a very pale, paler than usual, Irish teenage boy.

Holly had her hands on her face like a mouring lover. Artemis looked solemn and horrible. It reminded her of Rathdown Park. She felt a tingle on her lips where she had kissed him. Her lips were wet. She comprehended that she was crying. Holly could tell Arty was nearing death. Her Arty. _Oh, only if I had more time to spend with you,all the rest of my life… whoa, life?Did she… No time to think this over! I have to change this whole death-coming-for-Artemis ordeal…_

Holly's ability to react smoothly in tense situations helped, but only a little. She noticed the "leech." It was metal, of course. Leading from that leech was a bucket. Opal just _had _to make it clear, didn't she? Holly about gagged. The computer said _80% complete. _Holly tried to mess with it, eventually getting her to: _Reverse operation? _Holly pressed _Yes_. It replied: _Internal organs may be damaged. Brain suffered none, since blood was not drained yet. _

So. A little magic would be needed. Though she could damage him further. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. Artemis was almost dead. He wasn't moving, not even twitching. She held his pianist fingers for a moment. They were cold. Holly winced. They were usually warm. Not that she felt them that often. She wish she did more. Now she may not get the chance.

The machine made a few buzzing and whirring noises. Time to infuse the magic, she thought. Careful, you may accidentaly kill your friend.

Good thing she had left some magic in herself to sheild. Guess I can go without, she thought.

The machine started buzzing and whirring more. Holly rolled her head on her neck untill her magic clicked. She breathed in, closed her eyes, and layed her hands on Artemis's chest.

His heartbeat is slow, she also thought. He may be too far gone. Don't think that! Think positive…

Sparks danced their little dance. They targeted his wrist, where the blood was dissipating. To anyone who saw, it would have seemed very unpleasant. And sickening, if blood made you nauseated. Good thing Holly had her eyes closed. Blood came up from the bucket, through the tube, and right back in. It was very bizzare. Holly's sparks stopped. She opened her eyes. Artemis looked the same. Did she run out? Panic setteled in. Did I have enough? she thought. Did I hurt him? Would the machine have worked fine without me? Did I just kill him?

His heart beat, she felt, wasn't increasing like she hoped. More tears welled up in her eyes. I did, she concluded. I did just kill him.

Holly put her face in her hands. Her tough exterior had broke. Here she was, not stuck, but in the past. When she came back, N°1 and Foaly would be waiting for her and Artemis. It would've seemed like only meer seconds to them, but to her a lifetime. Artemis wasn't coming back.

She sniffled and looked back up at her friend. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't resist a peek. His chest rised, but only a _smidge_. This alone gave Holly the greatest hope.

Artemis gasped loudly, but did not wake up. His breathing was jagged. Holly smiled untill she thought her mouth would fall off. Artemis might actually come back, she thought. Two very near death experiences in two days. What a life.

Regular sleeping behavior returned to his breathing was still jagged.

"Hulll…" Holly gasped and turned to her friend, who had just spoken. Sort of. It may have been gibberish, but it was something.

"Halll…" Holly stood as tall on her toes as she could. Something about a hall? She tried talking to him.

"Artemis?" she said franticaly. "Artemis? Can you hear me?"

Nothing for a few moments. Then little gasps. The gasps became rapid. Then a final, long gasp. Artemis shot up. Mismatched eyes flew open and his knuckles turned white while gripping the sides of the metal table he was on. Bad decision to sit up. He felt immediately light-headed. He layed down softly. Holly, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"Artemis! Oh my Frond, thank FROND you're alive! I thought you were dead! You fell into the pit! I saw you fall into the blazing flames! Oh Frond, Artemis, I thought you were gone for good." Holly wrapped her arms around his now breathing chest, and buried her head into his stomach, and stood there, leftover tears still streaming down her face.

"Hulll…Holl… Holly. Holly."

So that's what he was trying to say, thought Holly. But why was he saying my name?

_Artemis's Post-Death dream_

Artemis drifted off into unconsciousness.

But then he awoke. But not _really_ awake, but he was in a dream, he knew.

He looked around. Darkness surrounded him. Though a little light was over him. He didn't see what it was coming from, because a figure was approaching him. A mix of voices greeted him. Like a man, woman, child, teen, and everything in between combined. The figure was tall and had a black cloak. It held no staff, like the stereotypical Death would be holding. It pulled back its hood. He was shocked by whose face met his. His own mother. But when it spoke, it still had the voices.

"Artemis." The black cloaked figure surprised him by sort of jumping/hovering right in front of his face. The next face shocked him. It was Beckett. Still with the voices.

"B-Beckett?"

"No." It said in its mysterious voices. "I am not Beckett. My name is undefinable. But most people call me Death." The voices didn't suit Beckett's baby face.

"Do you not like the face? Yes, I am Death, I can read your mind. How about this?"

An old enemy greeted him. "Abbot." He said through clenched teeth.

Death smiled. It was still Abbot's face, but had taken on an evil smile so evil, the most ruthless creature on the planet would cower in fear. Of course, Artemis had a good heart now, so he did as expected, but tried not to let it show. But Death can see through all veils.

It continued to smile. "I am here not to take you away. It is not your time yet, and won't be for a while." Death turned its face away. "But so I am here to give you another chance at life. A certain…friend of mine told me to do this." Death looked up, but still faced away. "He told me you had a good heart, with good intentions. I hope you fufill what He has put up for you." Death did its neck-breaking speed jumping/hovering towards him again. His face was intimidating to any mortal, needless of Death to make him look any more terrifying. His good friend, Butler.

"Would you like to hear what?" Death ss'd the t.

Artemis weakly nodded. His know-it-all sneaky attitude was gone. Death did that to you.

Death smiled. And turned away from him again, facing away, walking around, hands behind its back. "My _friend _has told me what lies ahead for you. You are a very special person, Artemis. Many people adore you, but many fear and hate you, and would do anything to have you out of the way, so to say. Murder you, honestly. But He does not want that. To many of His children have fallen because of that meaningless violence. But that's beside the point.

"Your future is filled with pain, happiness, torment, and love. Quite the exciting life, might I say. But without you around, Artemis, the world _will _fall. A pixie, you know who, of course, is responsible. But that is far in the future. Worry about that later. Much of this conversation will be lost in your subconscious, and only parts I select will be remembered. Do not try to remember this, for your brain would implode. You'll remember that part, which I am sure of.

"Be careful for what awaits you when you wake. Very dangerous. A friend is waiting anxiously. Or is she a friend? Don't answer that. Rhetorical. You are giving her quite the scare. Take a look?"

Death turned to him. Its face shocked Artemis. Holly. But it looked like she hated him. Artemis didn't like that. It made his stomach churn uneasily, to put it nicely.

Death waved its hand. A screen, though not rectangle like most. Just a very uneven looking oval. What he saw in the distorted oval made him almost die inside.

Holly was standing next to him. Well, his real body. Her head was in her hands, and her shoulders were bouncing up and down. She was crying. Artemis rarely ever saw her cry. She was mourning. Holly found him, and now for sure she thought he was dead.

Death had a look of remorse on its face. "Now, I am only the one who takes the souls, not cause their deaths. Even though that's what most people think, and what I'm named for. People label me as "Death" because they sometimes, though rarely, see me taking their loved ones away. No, my other… _friend_ is the one who causes their deaths. I truly hate seeing the look of sorrow and pain on their face. I would try to give them back their loved ones, but my _friend _has already done his job.

"He almost got you, too. But the other saw your future, and decided you were vital to the existence of the secrecy of faeries. Not that He loves His children any less. He asked me to get you before the Evil One did, so I made you slip into unconsciousness earlier, before he could grab your soul. Which brings me to my point. I am able, a rare occurrence, to return you to your loved ones." Death paused a bit. "Here, let's give her some hope."

Death lifted its hand. Its face had changed to his own father's. Holly's head lifted. Artemis's real body's chest rised a little. This gave Holly hope, he could see it in her eyes. She smiled brightly. She stumbled closer to the metal bed his real self was laying on.

Artemis wanted to shout out. Instead, it came out like, "Hulll…"

Artemis looked confused at Death. Death only smiled. "I am sending you back to the real world. She has been through enough pain this adventure. At Rathdown Park, you know."

Artemis nodded, blushing a little.

"Remember, you will not remember most of this conversation. I may have been intimidating at first, but that was to only get you to listen. Good luck, and, even though this sounds so ever cliché, listen to your heart, no matter even if your elf-kissing-days are over, which they are not."

They both smiled. Artemis's vision was blurring. He was transitioning into consciousness. But he had so many questions. He opened his mouth to say something, but Death stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, you can ask when your time comes. But for now, return to Hayley."

He meant to say 'Holly,' but again his speaking was slurred and uncomphrehensive. It came out, "Halll…"

"Goodbye, Artemis. Good luck."

Death dissolved out of vision, replaced with a bright light, and a figure with firey red hair with a matching personality's head hunched over him. Holly was calling his name.

He tried to breathe. But his breath came in gasps. He was starting to get desaprate for air. Then he found it. He could breathe clearly. He took in a big breath. His eyes flew open, his knuckles grabbing the side of the table because of his rapid heart rate. His conversation with… who? He discerned that their voice was unidentifiable. He knew it was someone important. They told him of his big plans, but nothing specific. They said also that his elf-kissing days were _not _over. But they had also said to try not to remember because then his brain would implode. He decided to drop the subject… if dropping the subject while not talking to anyone makes sense.

Holly went beserk on him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

_Back to normal time, both 3__rd__ POV_

"… Holly." He squeezed out, barely being able to breathe because of her bone crushing hug.

Holly seemed a bit surprised he said her name. Her heart was beating wildly. So he thought of her when he was about to die? Why her, and not the rest of his family?

Artemis gathered his thoughts. "Holly," he said calmly, smiling at her. "I promise. Before, I thought I was dying. I thought I failed you."

Holly stepped back from the embrace. She was holding his hands, quickening Artemis's pulse. They're warm again, Holly thought.

"Artemis," she laughed, "You could never fail me." She was talking quieter than before. "You never fail to always impress me. Frond, you were dead, and you came back to life. Your lips were white!" She paused to look at them. They were pink again. Though the pull to kiss them again was stronger than before. Stop yourself, Holly, she thought to herself. He's a Mud Boy. But he's also my best friend, she countered. He almost died! Could you handle it if he didn't live?

No, she concluded. No, I couldn't live myself without him. But Holly didn't like commiting to things easily. But Artemis always had a way with making her do things she didn't like to do, even if he didn't know he did it. One of his many perks.

"You came back." she finally continued.

Artemis saw what she was doing. She was staring at his lips. He took a chance to look at hers. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Artemis looked back at her eyes. They were full of recent pain, and relief. All caused by him. "Holly, I'm terribly sorry. I've put you through so much, and you have saved my life so many times. I feel dreadfully guilty."

"Don't apologize, Artemis. You almost died. I'm just grateful you're still alive. And frankly, I've enjoyed all our adventures together. Even though a few bad things have resulted. But I don't regret a thing."

Artemis felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, Holly." He smiled widely. They both sat in silence as they looked at each other's matching eyes. Artemis's own drooped a little. "Holly…" he said quietly. His eyes were in a trance-like state. The trance was contagious. Holly's eyes were closing too. They were leaning in without them even knowing.

I should stop this, contemplated Holly. But Frond, why should I? **(I look forward to your snappy retorts)**

Are we really about to do this? Artemis was thinking at the same time. Someone… had said my elf kissing days weren't over. I guess they were right.

Artemis and Holly were surprised the other didn't hear their own prompt heart beats. Their faces inched closer. Their eyes closed more.

"Holly, should we be…"

"I don't know," her breath danced on his face, almost teasing him. "But I could care less."

Artemis smirked only a little before crashing his lips onto Holly's. His lips are warm, Holly thought. And he tastes… like… she couldn't put her finger on it. She added a thought. But I know it's good.

Artemis was relieved. He could express his feelings, finally, after what seemed like forever. All in a kiss. His mouth moved with hers. She tasted like strawberries and tears. A sad combination, but she wasn't now. She was in a total state of bliss.

Artemis's pale pianist hands found their way to Holly's face. He held her closer, to savor every moment. Holly's hands went to Artemis's black hair. His hair was startlingly soft, despite their past 48 hours.

Holly broke the kiss, for the sake of oxygen. She opened her eyes to see Artemis staring back. "Oh, Arty."

His eyes were full of love, and she was sure hers were too. She hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. She loved how her body fit warmly and comfortably with Artemis's. Her Artemis. Handsome, cunning, Irish billionare Mud Boy named after "the hunter." It was a suitable name. Unique, like him. She tightened her grip around him. She didn't want to lose him. She almost did.

Artemis held Holly, her kind of on his lap, his legs over the side of the "bed." He sighed with contentness. Holly, the firey elf, who was beautiful, tough, strong-minded and independent. His Holly. He didn't want to leave her just yet. Her grip tightened around him. He returned the favor.

"Aw, how touching." said a cold voice, though a boy's.

Older Artemis and Holly turned around, shocked, at the quiet entrance younger Artemis and his bodyguard had made.

"Definetly a romantic relationship, Butler."

Artemis remembered to flop the excess hair over his eyes before he turned, to mask his identity.

"Now, I recognize the faerie girl. But you?" Young Artemis pointed to his unknown older self. "No. Who are you? Show your face, or Butler will make you show it."

Older Artemis chuckled a bit to himself. Always threatening other people through Butler. But he caught his bodyguard's death glare. He sobered quickly. His hair still over his eyes, he turned to face the two. "Someone you don't – can't – know about. Now, what do you want? You came for some reason."

"Honestly, I wasn't planning on finding this much, but I am very pleased." He narrowed his eyes. "And how _dare _you talk to me that way. Do you realize who I am?"

"Yes," Artemis smirked. This was going to be fun, he thought. Just don't offend Butler. "You are a cocky 10-year-old Irish boy who is a multi-millionare who and is very powerful. Yes, I know, I can't count how many times I've said that. Please move on." Show-off, thought Holly. But sexy. She almost mentally slapped herself, untill she realized she only thought it. Phew, she thought.

Young Artemis was baffled. "How do you know who…"

"You are? Because, Artemis Fowl… the II, meet Artemis Fowl the II."

Holly rolled her eyes. He even showed off to his own self.

Young Artemis wasn't completing sentences. "How'd you… But I…" He stuck his pointing finger at Artemis to accuse him of being a liar, but he stopped him.

"I am no liar." he said, knowing his past self just put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You… you're a time traveler?"

Artemis smiled. "So he finds out. But, you see, I have to go now, since I'm on a schedule here, since mo… I mean someone is dying, and one of those animals will cure them. But first…"

Artemis pressed his hand on the release button before young Artemis could react. _Are you sure? _ It asks.

Positive, thought Artemis . **(Originally 'said' by Holly)**__ He pressed the "Yes" selection on the touch-screen.

In the room behind young Artemis and Butler, all hell broke loose. Roaring, chirping, and screeching took over all hearing. Butler quickly scooped young Artemis and dove to the side of the door, out of the path of the flood of animals that came through the door. Holly used her gift of tounges (almost even no magic is needed for gift of tounges)to summon the quagga she saw to come towards her and Artemis . She calmed it enough to climb on, holding out her hand for Artemis to get on. Artemis smiled before grabbing hold. He didn't let go of her hand. He remembered to call out to Jay-Jay.

He spotted his lemur. "Come here boy… girl… Jay-Jay."

Jay-Jay, sensing its master and friend, happily jumped on Artemis 's arm. Holly told the quagga to go through the door that Artemis , Artemis , Butler and Holly had come in through. Artemis turned to look at his younger self. Butler had Artemis almost obscured from vision by burying Artemis in his chest, arms holding him tight. Older Artemis didn't leave untill he saw young Artemis mouth one thing.

_I'm coming with you._

Holly and Artemis raced towards the shuttle Mulch had ready for them.

"What took you guys so…" _Bam._ Out cold with one hit from Holly. He could sulk about loosing his treasure later.

"No time to explain." Holly said absently, smirking a little. A few buttons pressed later, the shuttle doors closed, and Holly set it to full throttle. She knew she shouldn't; the shuttle was old, however, the situations was dire. They wouldn't reach their destination of Ireland for a while. Holly set it to auto-pilot. She turned to Artemis.

"So, about earlier…" he started.

"No, no, forgive me. But… you kissed back."

Artemis turned a pretty carnation pink in the face. "I know. But you did too." He pointed out.

Holly blushed as well. "It's just this whole aging thing, with the time traveling, isn't it?" On the outside, she hoped she was right. On the inside, she wasn't.

"You may look like you got younger, but you didn't. You only think your personality changed, but it didn't, causing the illusion. Like me, for example. I look older, but I'm not."

It makes sense, thought Holly. Kind of.

Artemis sensed other obstacles. Age, what the People would think, different species. In his own mind, he had a battle.

_I am building a machine to extend one's life, and there's always the possibility of an HGH surgery. But I would never even consider asking her of that. It would have to be her own choice. _

_Yes, but would Holly ever abandon the People just for you? The one who ruined her life?_

_Holly and I have been through much, yes. But, it has been… mostly her decision._

_Yes, especially when you lied to her to make her come back in time with you._

He winced to himself. He had lied. Their relationship was officialy destroyed, by him. He turned back to face the front awkwardly.

"Arty? What is it?"

He didn't speak for a while, then replied. "I'm sorry." he said solemnly.

"For what?" Though she had an idea.

"For… you know what. I know you won't forgive me, but can some of our realtionship still last?"

The response was two small, nut-colored hands made their way to his face, then she walked in front of him, her face dangerously close to his.

"Oh, Arty. I understand why you did it, and I may have done the same, if I had been in the same situation. I had to see my mother live through radiation poisoning and die from it." Her eyes were reddening. "And I had to see you watch your mother die slowly before your eyes. But your mother has hope. And you needed me. It was, in all honesty, a small lie. I couldn't have been infected with Spelltropy, I knew that. Something was up, and when I found out, I guess I overreacted a little. All I can say is that I'm sorry too."

Artemis could only smile. So it _wasn't _ completely hopeless. "Thank you, Holly. Thank you."

And, though very un-Artemis like, he wrapped her in a hug. It was the same as the last one, their bodies perfect together, finding contentity in each other, and full of emotions; caring, gentleness, an love; but this time, no interupptions.

**That was fun to write. In my version, Artemis would have never gotten the Atlantis Complex. Everything from this point on continues as normal, with the exception of Holly's and Artemis's relationship. Yes, fluffy towards the end, and a bit OOC, but oh well. Tell me what you think!**

'**Till next time!**

**-Ducky**


End file.
